Tidak Mungkin
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: Pagi-pagi, Arthur sudah nangis karena Kiku masuk rumah sakit! Para cowok terpaksa menyeretnya ke dalam kelas. Bener gak ya Kiku masuk rumah sakit? AsaKiku tapi cuma dikit. *plak. Sesuai cerita nyata author lho! Warning inside.


**Titled : Tidak Mungkin**

**Rated : K+**

**Pair : AsaKiku**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, BL, AU, gaje, abal**

**Keterangan : Bayangkan chara APH di fanfic ini kelas 2 SMP.**

**Balik lagi dengan fanfic baru! Ini kisah nyata dari author sendiri. Tapi, ada perubahan. Oh, fanfic ini AsaKiku dikit. Jadi, kalau gak suka, turuti saran author : Don't like don't read! Oke, nikmati memebaca fanfic gaje ini! XD**

Hari Senin, hari yang tidak disukai banyak orang. Kenyataannya, author pernah melakukan voting hari yang paling tidak disukai dengan teman sekelas dan hasilnya mendekati 100%. Oke, abaikan yang tadi. Sepertinya, tidak ada hubungannya. Kita lihat, ada seorang cowok berambut pirang sedang duduk di dalam mobil hitam. Tapi, ia belum masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah karena sedang mengecek buku-bukunya yand ada di dalam atasnya.

"Tuan Arthur, kenapa tidak langsung masuk?" tanya sang sopir mobil tersebut.

"Em..Nanti dulu, Richard. Aku masih ngecek nih." jawab Arthur.

Setelah mengecek buku, Arthur lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan senyum yang menawan, ditambah background cahaya matahari berkilauan, ia menyapa teman-temannya yang ada di depan toko karena nungguin bel masuk. Membuat yang melihat pakai kacamata hitam.

"Pagi, semua!" sapa Arthur.

"Pagi..(Woi, silau!)" kata para cowok kelas 8-4.

"Oh, ya! Kiku mana?" tanya Arthur lalu duduk di samping Gilbert.

"Belum datang. Paling nanti." jawab Gilbert sibuk main laptop.

Tak lama setelah itu, munculah Alfred. Semua yang melihat heran. Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ngos-ngosan?

"Hah..hah...Teman-teman, aku dapat kabar buruk!" kata Alfred.

"Apaan? Kamu hero gitu?" tanya Arthur.

"Bukan!"

"Terus apa?" tanya Roderich.

"Kiku masuk rumah sakit!"

SING

Langsung sunyi ketika Alfred mengatakan itu. Semua diam karena kaget. Masa Kiku masuk rumah sakit?

"Apa? Tau darimana?" tanya Vash gak yakin. "Perasaan sehat deh!"

"Aku tadi pagi nelfon dia. Nanya pr." kata Alfred.

Flashback on

Sehabis sarapan, Alfred langsung menyambar hpnya. Dia mau nelpon Kiku. Biasa, nanya pr. Dasar males! *disumpel burger.

"_Ya?"_

"Kiku, ini Alfred! Hari ini ada pr, gak?"

"_Oh, Alfred-san. Ada kok. Pr fisika."_

"Pinjem, dong! Aku lupa nih! Kamu sekarang di mana?"

"_Aku sekarang di rumah sakit."_

DEG

Mata Alfred terbelalak. Kiku di rumah sakit? Sakit apa dia?

"Woi, Kiku! Kamu..."

TUT

Sambungan terputus. Alfred hanya bengong.

Flashback off

Semua yang mendengar cerita Alfred tercengang.

"Bohong!" kata Yong Soo.

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Arthur, kamu pacarnya Kiku! Kok..."

Belum selesai Yao ngomong, mata Arthur sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia..mau nangis, saudara-saudara! Cengeng, ah! *dijejelin scone.

"Kenapa? Dia itu sakit apa? Dia gak telpon aku masuk rumah sakit!" kata Arthur.

"Arthur, jangan nangis dong. Pasti Kiku baik-baik saja." hibur Antonio.

"Nanti pas pulang sekolah, kita jenguk." usul Francis. "Setuju?"

Semua mengangguk.

"Alfred, Kiku dirawat di rumah sakit mana?" tanya Arthur.

"Iya juga. Rumah sakit mana? Kan banyak rumah sakit disini." kata Ludwig.

"Gak tau." jawab Alfred dengan nada enteng.

GUBRAK

"Aku telpon dia lagi, deh."

Alfred ngambil hpnya yang ada di tasnya. Mencari nama Kiku di menu contact dan pas ketemu langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"Kiku, kamu dirawat di rumah sakit mana?"

"_Aku..."_

TUT

Sambungan lagi-lagi terputus. Alfred berdecak kesal. Kenapa sambungan terputus lagi, sih?

"Maaf, sambungannya terputus lagi."

Semua langsung terdiam. Seperti mereka hanya bisa menunggu kabar dari keluarga Kiku. Arthur? Sudah nangis kejer. Membuat orang yang melihatnya sweatdrop. Dan karena bel tanda masuk berbunyi, terpaksa Arthur diseret para cowok ke dalam kelas.

'Buat malu aja nih! Ketua kelas kok cengeng.' Batin para cowok sweatdrop.

Di kelas

"Tidak mungkin! Kiku masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Elizaveta gak percaya.

"Bener! Alfred tadi pagi nelpon Kiku! Terus, Kiku bilang dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit!" jawab Gilbert.

"Hiks..Kiku.." isak Mei Mei.

Lily yang di samping Mei Mei mengelus pundaknya. Menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Dia mengerti perasaan Mei Mei. Karena bagi Mei Mei, Kiku sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Rencananya, kita jenguk Kiku setelah pulang sekolah!" kata Arthur selaku ketua kelas.

Semua mengangguk paham. Ada juga yang meminjam mobil untuk mengangkut murid-murid gaje *deathglare. Eh, maksudnya murid kelas 8-4 yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini untuk ke rumah sakit bareng-bareng. Lalu...

KLEK

Pintu kelas dibuka. Semua langsung menoleh kepada sang pembuka pintu. Pada bengong. Kenapa? Karena yang membuka pintu itu adalah...Kiku!

"Lho, Kiku?" tanya sekelas kaget.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Kok kaget banget lihat aku?" tanya Kiku balik. Heran.

"Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa!" kata Arthur langsung meluk Kiku.

Kiku bingung kenapa Arthur tiba-tiba memeluknya. Yang lain, banyak yang teriak kesenengan melihatnya. Ada apa ini? Baru menang hadiah mobil, ya?

"Arthur-san, memang ada apa?" tanya Kiku.

Arthur melepas pelukannya. Arthur memandangnya dengan tatapan senang.

"Kan kata Alfred kamu masuk rumah sakit! Tapi, kamu baik-baik aja!" kata Arthur.

"Rumah sakit? Aku?" tanya Kiku bingung.

"Iya!" jawab sekelas serempak.

"Kamu masuk rumah sakit, Kiku! Katanya sih Alfred lho!" kata Seychelles.

"Tidak. Aku sakit , masuk rumah sakit gak tuh." kata Kiku.

Semua langsung menatap tajam pada Alfred. Alfred memasang muka takut sekaligus pucat.

"Kiku, kamu tadi pagi bilang ke aku..."

"Alfred-san mungkin salah dengar."

Flashback on

Kiku duduk di sofa. Sesekali, ia merasa pusing karena sekarang ia sedang sakit. Tak lama, hpnya berbunyi dan ia mengangkat telponnnya.

"Ya?"

"_Kiku, ini Alfred! Hari ini ada pr, gak?"_

"Oh, Alfred-san. Ada kok. Pr fisika."

"_Pinjem, dong! Aku lupa nih! Kamu sekarang di mana?"_

"Aku sekarang di rumah, SAKIT."

Flashback off

"Jadi maksudnya kamu ada di rumah lagi sakit." kata Arthur sweatdrop.

Kiku mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku di rumah. Sedang sakit. Seharusnya, hari ini aku tidak masuk. Tapi karena hari ini ada ulangan matematika, makanya aku masuk." kata Kiku.

"Terus kenapa kamu memutuskan sambungan telpon?" tanya Alfred.

"Itu kepencet, Alfred-san."

"Yang aku telpon kedua kalinya itu?"

"Baterai hpku habis."

Semua langsung mengambil senjata masing-masing. Ada yang bawa pedang, ada yang bawa pistol, ada yang bawa tomat, ada yang bawa frypan, dan senjata lainnya. Alfred ketakutan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Alfred..." panggil mereka dengan nada penuh amarah.

"A..AMPUN!"

**THE END**

**Maaf cerita ini gaje banget. Ini benar-benar terjadi, lho. Kasihan banget ya temanku itu. Dia dimarahin sama sekelas. Ngeselin deh. Di fanfic ini, kubuat posisinya jadi Alfred. Sifatnya hampir mirip sih. Maaf, Alfred Fans! Terima kasih sudah mau baca. XD Yang suka AsaKiku, tungguin fic rated M yang bakal publish bulan ini! *plak. Judulnya Now We're Married. :3 Please review this story! *ngasah katana.**

Omake

"Alfred-san salah paham." kata Kiku mendengar cerita Arthur. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Iya! Huh! Gitulah kalau tidak mendengarkan dulu. Pagi-pagi bikin gempar!" eluh Arthur.

"Eh, tadi Arthur nangis lho mikirin kamu!" kata Antonio ikut nimbrung.

Kiku diam. Muka Arthur memerah. Antara malu dan kesal.

"Jangan bilang dong! Malu nih!" kata Arthur malu.

Antonio langsung kabur entah kenapa. Takut disumpel scone sama Arthur.

"Kenapa Arthur-san menangis?" tanya Kiku.

"Habis, aku takut kamu kenapa-napa. Kata kamu tadi kamu lagi sakit. Sakit apa?"

"Aku hari Sabtu kemarin ke dokter. Kata dokter, aku sakit tipes dan maag. Kalau suhu badanku naik terus, aku harus rawat inap. Ternyata, suhu badanku mulai turun. Meski masih merasa pusing."

"Masih pusing? Ayo kuantar ke UKS!" kata Arthur panik sambil gandeng Kiku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san! Tapi, terima kasih Arthur-san perhatian padaku!" kata Kiku sambil memasang senyum manis.

Arthur yang melihat langsung mimisan dan sangking senangnya, dia pingsan.

"A..Arthur-san!" seru Kiku kaget.

"Yah, Kiku yang masuk UKS, malah dia. Antonio, bantu aku bawa dia ke UKS." kata Gilbert sweatdrop.


End file.
